Saint Seiya Drabbles
by The Ninja Sheep
Summary: Pequeñas historias y reflexiones de las amazonas que entrenan en El Santuario de Athena.


**Perspectiva**

Eva siempre había detestado la molesta broma de "_¿Y tu Adán?_", cada vez que se presentaba o la presentaban con alguien. La verdad era que desde que llegó al Santuario, su perspectiva sobre las relaciones amorosas se había modificado tanto que ya no había ni rastro de la chica que era antes.

Sacó de su libreta una listilla arrugada y con las letras ya borrosas, en donde enlistaba las cualidades del hombre que quería para su vida:

"_Quiero alguien con quien pueda compartir mi vida..._

_Y que esa vida sea tan armónica como sea posible, y lo menos aburrida que se pueda._

_Quiero un chico que me escuche, sobre el que pueda apoyar mi cabeza cuando esté triste sin que me juzgue, que sólo me abrace fuerte y me susurre al oído que todo va a estar bien mientras me bese la frente y me acaricie el cabello; y que en general, tenga la paciencia para esperar que se me pase la pataleta para decirme que sea más fuerte si así es que lo piensa._

_Deseo en mi vida alguien divertido, que le guste reir, salir por el campo, con el que pueda ir a cine o hacer ejercicio los fines de semana mientras sacamos su perro. Que tenga paciencia para ignorar la sobre protección de mis tutores, y que tenga la paciencia suficiente para soportar un tiempo las inseguridades sobre mi cuerpo, sobre nosotros y sobre el amor._

_No quiero una enciclopedia parlante, pero sí alguien que me ponga pensar, que me estimule no sólo el sentimiento y el cuerpo, sino el intelecto; que lo haga con preguntas sencillas, conversaciones entretenidas y sin creerse el último de los sabios griegos. También que tenga una linda sonrisa y unos ojos hermosos en los que pueda perderme._

_Que tenga algo de viajero y de artista, o que al menos le guste el arte, viajar y que siempre tenga curiosidad por las cosas bellas y simples de la vida._

_Podría pedir que fuera bello, atlético pero que todo eso venga después de lo primero, porque yo no quiero compartir mis días con el malo del paseo ni con el osito cariñosito de turno. Quiero un hombre real, que tenga muy claro hacia dónde va su vida y su futuro, que aunque tenga inseguridades, ellas no se metan entre nosotros ni le paralicen para hacer sus cosas. Quiero alguien a quien admire y que me admire, con mis errores, imperfecciones, inseguridades y defectos._

_Y ante todo, alguien que confíe en mí para compartir sus sueños, pero también sus miedos y que juntos podamos construir nuestro presente basados en el respeto mutuo y la comunicación constante, y que eso nutra nuestras noches de sexo, de pereza, los días de peleas y discusiones, y que seamos como uno, sin perdernos en el conjunto. _

_Tal vez es mucho pedir, pero es lo que quiero en mi vida y lo que escribo para que el universo me lea, esperando que me escuche y me complazca_."

Tomó el papel entre sus manos, sonrió con tristeza y lo guardó de vuelta. Ese papel lo había escrito cuando tenía 16 años, cuando extrañamente tenía cierta lucidez en materia de hombres, lucidez que ya la había abandonado -a su criterio-, desde que llegó al Santuario un año después de escribir ese papel, de perder a su familia y de comenzar a vivir en un lugar tan diferente al mundo moderno.

Llevaba cinco años en el Santuario, tal vez seis o siete, entrenando a medias mientras le buscaban un maestro, haciendo labores de vestal que le permitieron refinar sus modales sus gestos y su forma de pensar, pero en donde también fue vulnerable de los abusos de algunos caballeros y superiores que intentaron pasarse de listos con ella y hasta meterla en problemas.

Su primer novio en el Santuario terminó dejándola por orden de sus superiores, y tres semanas después lo vio en brazos de otra chica, sin pena ni remordimiento. Su corazón comenzó a magullarse desde ese momento, pero no había perdido la esperanza. La persona que vino después, se presentó como el príncipe de brillante armadura, que resultó ser un celoso, machista y posesivo que por poco la mata de una paliza. El resto de hombres, sólo fueron intentos fugaces de recuperar la confianza en sí misma, en el amor y en los hombres. Todo eso hasta que llegó Albiore y le enseñó a ser fuerte y darse su lugar; Aioros que le recordó la diligencia y gentileza masculina, que la fortaleció más no sólo con su entrenamiento y su Cosmo; sino que le devolvió una pequeña familia en la que pudo refugiarse...

Y él. Él le había devuelto la confianza en el amor, en la entrega felíz y responsable del alma, del cuerpo... a amar con respeto y diligencia, pero con los debidos espacios. Aunque no era la relación perfecta, ni siquiera tenían una relación oficial, él le había devuelto ese pedazo de su vida que creía muerto y perdido para siempre.

Ella, le devolvió a él las ganas de vivir y de confiar en la gente, de no tomarse en serio la vida más de lo necesario y de perdonarse las culpas. En suma, tenían un presente entre ambos que se perfilaba hacia un futuro construido entre los dos. Era eso lo que resumía su lista, de hacía años, cuando aún no la habían lastimado realmente. Era feliz, la vida y su diosa le sonreían finalmente.


End file.
